His Kiss
by NyanNyan-chan
Summary: A bit o' 1x2. Shounen-ai or yaoi or slash, whatever you call it. Mm. Semi-second part to "His Face". Somewhat cute, but hey, who cares. I like sap!


Ummm......yes. This is a lovely, random next piece, which I should say comes after His Face...at least I think. I get hit with these ideas with no real sequence. Oh hoho! Anyway, another disclaimer, this is shounen-ai/yaoi/slash/whatever the hell you call it, it means that there are boys with other boys. Yes, gay boys, my friend! All flames will be used to light candles. And laughed at. ^___^ Thankies! Oh....this time it's from Heero's POV! ^_^  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Ne, Heero? his voice sounds behind me, a slight whining tone tinting his words.  
I hesitate to turn, but do anyway. He, of course, as I expected, is hanging upside down over the end of his bed, his braid trailing over his shoulder and onto the floor. Always.  
What're you always typing anyway? A thin smile is playing across his lips, his violet-blue eyes large and innocent.  
You already know what I'm typing, Duo. I tell him, once again. This conversation never goes anywhere.  
His mouth forms a small frown. You're cold.  
I simply turn back to my work. Same argument. Same ending. Every time.  
Apparently, the same argument has ceased to work for him, now. Seconds later his entire torso is over my left shoulder, hanging over me and scrambling to catch a glimpse of the screen I'm working with. He smells like dust and peppermint, and his starchy black shirt rubs against my cheek as he flails to try and gain control over my arms.  
  
Lemme see, dammit! He whines loudly.  
I slam my laptop shut, and he slides off of my shoulder, landing dejectedly on the floor. I look down at him, somewhat surprised at this outburst. He looks like a wounded puppy, his pale lips half-open in a small pout.  
I begin, somewhat more gentle this time.  
He shuts his mouth firmly, content, it seems, to stare at me and smolder. With a sign, I slide from my chair, kneeling on the floor beside him. Duo's not the kind of person you can wound and stay angry at....most of the time.  
You never have fun. He tells me, acting as if it's a fact that I haven't already realized, Someday, I swear, you'll be having a love affair with that laptop.  
I can't help it. A small smirk crosses my lips.  
Would that make you jealous?  
His eyes widen, and a blush spreads over his cheeks, like a red butterfly opening its wings on his nose. He frowns slightly.  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Yeah, oh.  
  
....I've been waiting for this chance.  
  
Oh don't you? Without waiting for a reply, I set one hand lightly on his knee and lean forward until I feel his lips against mine. They're cold, but smooth....flawless.  
He draws away quickly, his eyes fixed upon me in shock, his mouth half open once more. Perhaps it's cruel of me, but I simply look back at him, waiting. He stammers my name, and I can feel him begin to tremble under my fingertips. Suddenly his thin arms are wrapped around my neck so tightly that it's almost difficult to breathe. His dust-and-peppermint smell returns to my senses once again, along with gunsmoke and some scented shampoo I can't recognize.  
You're cruel. His words are muffled, his face buried in my shirt.  
Hesitantly, I set my arms at his lithe waist. The words come after, uncontrolled. I barely even know that I'm speaking before they're out.  
I'm not playing.  
His gaze snaps up to my face once more. Surprised again. Slowly, his eyes still open, as if afraid I might bite him, he slides closer. Never breaking eye contact with me, his lips meet mine for the second time. His eyes beg for the approval that I know that he wants. I give it to him. Pulling him closer, I shut my eyes, deepening the kiss and tightening my grip at his waist. He's quivering again.  
After a few moments, we come apart, and he sets his head on my chest. There's a long silence, and then...  
Ne, Hee-chan?  
  
I still don't know what you were typing.


End file.
